Keeping You
by KiRa M. EMeRaLd
Summary: SEQUEL to Once and For All. Hermione and Draco are back together and are planning to keep it that way. That is, until someone decides they want Hermione for themselves. DHr
1. The Next Beginning

**Keeping You by KiRa M. EMeRaLd**

_**Disclaimer: The owner of these characters happen to belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

**A/N: Hello everyone! Finally here's the sequel to Once And For All!**

**For those who haven't read the first one, you might be able to follow along but it'd be best if you go to my profile and click _Once And For All._**

_**Also I wanted to thank my beta Lilly for helping me out with this chapter and the story, xoxo!**_

**1. The Next Beginning**

Hermione opened her eyes and realized she was in her living room. Thinking that she must have fallen asleep on the couch, she moved her head from what she thought was a pillow, though it was much too hard to actually be one. She tried to move her arms but found that she couldn't, as someone else's arms were around her waist.

Hermione tried to wriggle free but found that whoever it was was much too strong for her.

"Hermione?" _That's__ strange, I thought I heard- _

"Draco!"

"Woman, don't yell I'm right here!" He let go of her waist, and Hermione sat up to look at him.

She got off the couch and stood. "Wait, what are you-?" She trailed off as she remembered the events of last night. "Oh," she said slowly.

They were... back together. No nothing had happened, if that's what's going through your dirty little mind; No, they had simply talked, and as the night had rolled on they had fallen asleep in each others' arms as they had done months ago before their big fall out.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"No, no! Just..." She was at a loss for words.

Draco tried to fill in the blank. "Confusing? Strange? Awkward?" Hermione nodded to everything. "Um.. okay, that's a start. Look, are you hungry? We can go out for breakfast..."

Hermione slowly sat down on the floor, right beside the couch. "I'm not so hungry," she replied.

Draco nodded.

They stayed there in silence before Draco spoke up. "Do you want me to leave?"

"It's just," Hermione sighed, "I just think it's something to get use to. I mean, it's happened so quickly. One second you're not here, next second you are. Next second... you're back in my life."

"So I guess you don't want me here," he said, getting up off the couch to leave.

"No," Hermione said, grabbing his hand, "I just think this is going a bit too fast."

"So... you want to start fresh then?" Draco said, sitting down beside her.

"I guess... yes." Hermione nodded.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy" he said, extending his hand. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. Aren't you the one going '_I want to start fresh_'?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"Oh, come on, my voice is not that high!" She grinned.

"'_I want to start fresh_,'" he said in a deep, _deep_ voice. Hermione took a pillow and threw it at him; he laughed, and... she laughed, too.

She found that she missed his laugh, she missed him being around. Although she felt like she hadn't, and she thought- or she _knew_- she could do without him, it was still nice to have him around. It brought back a bit of her, of her past, of her rein as Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

She hadn't thought about those days in a while, either because she was too busy or she just didn't want to. He was here now... but was that really all that mattered? Maybe, maybe not; or maybe it was too early to tell.

But she took a chance on it.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," she said, extending her hand. "Or you could call me Mrs. Malfoy, if you'd like." She smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you," Draco said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Likewise." She laughed.

Draco looked up at her. He made a promise to himself then and there that he would never let her go, and that he would never let anyone come between them, never _ever_.

**A/N: Yeah it's kinda short but I'll update soon, not to worry.**

**Let me know you're here and drop a little review? Thank you!**

**Oh and NO FLAMES!**


	2. Ruined Tranquility

_**Disclaimer: I own Todd and Josephine and I guess Michael too and that's about it... oh wait and the plot!**_

_**Thank you Lilly for betaing this chapter!**_

**MUST READ:**

_**Just a refresher, Michael is Michael Mungo (the head of St. Mungo's, duh) and Josephine is the doctor Hermione has been assigned to help (a trainee or something like that) and Todd has yet to be introduced until now...**_

**2. Ruined Tranquility**

"Hey, Hermione."

"Oh, hey, Todd," Hermione said as one of her doctor friends from St. Mungo's, Todd, entered the staff lounge.

"Tough day?" he asked when he saw Hermione sprawled out uncomfortably on the chair.

"More like tough morning."

"I've had those days, they really bite," he said, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly and taking a sip of coffee.

"Trust me, Todd, not like mine."

He took a look at her face. "I'll take your word for it."

"Good choice."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No, not really." Hermione shook her head.

"Well, I'm here if you need someone."

"I know, thanks." She smiled.

Todd was about to leave when he turned around and said, "By the way, Hermione, I was talking to Michael the other day and I'd maybe, _perhaps," _he said slyly as he shrugged, "put in a good word for you on getting you off the trainee 'bench'."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, instantly perking up.

"Absolutely not." He smiled.

"Well, what'd he say?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"He said he'll think about it, so you be on your best behavior if you want to get off assistant duty."

"When am I ever not on good behavior?"

" Good point," he said. "Talk to you later, 'Mione'," he said before leaving.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded as she sat back down and got lost in her own thoughts.

Todd was like Harry: a pureblood father and a muggle-born mother. He had light brown hair and dark green eyes; he was just a bit less pale than Draco and was almost as tall as Ron, or he looked like it. They had become good friends, and if she ever needed a guy friend when Harry and Ron were busy, he was it.

Of course, that was before this morning, where Draco had come back into her life. It was amazing how quickly a decision could be made that could turn your life around... again.

Part of her was smacking herself mental at her stupidity in taking him back. What had ever happened to _independent_? Well... she had tried it, hadn't she?

Yes, she had. Had she enjoyed it? Yes. She liked not having someone telling her her every move and being a free spirit. Not being... "hooked_"_ to a man.

Hermione Granger was no fool, but, when it came to love the girl, needed help. So the question was... was she ready to pick up where she left off, with no regrets?

Only time would tell.

It was as if life never got easy for her. Just when everything was going fine, BAM! Something would come and ruin the tranquility. There were always decisions to be made on the subject of love, and sometimes, love could die for all that she cared!

Hermione sighed and threw out the wrapper to the sandwich she had been eating just as the lounge door opened.

"Hey, you finished?" Dr. Josephine asked.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded, walking towards her.

"Good, I have ten patients left to check up on. I'm trusting you with four," she said as she handed Hermione four clipboards. "That okay?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Hermione said in monotone as she flipped through the pages.

"Hey, cheer up, the sun will come out tomorrow." She smiled.

"Oh, please," Hermione said, cracking a smile.

Josephine and she had become good friends-- no, they were like best friends, and they practically told each other everything without letting work get in the way. They had lunch together and had a girls' night out which consisted of movies and lots of food. They very rarely went out to something like a club. Josephine had both magical parents but they had both grown up in the muggle world so she was accustomed to the muggle traits.

So, long story short, Josephine already knew about Draco.

"Hey, if I have to wear tap shoes and sing, 'The sun will come out tomorrow', which I hate by the way, just to get you to cheer up, then I will."

"Will _not._"

"Okay, you're right, I won't, but why spoil a good thing?"

"What good thing is that again?"

" Having your husband back," Josephine said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, but... now I'm not so sure," Hermione said as they went out into the hall.

"That's what you're saying _now_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that before you know it you'll be changing your mind and back again. Give him about a week."

"And after that?" Hermione asked.

"You decide."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I like hearing what other people have to say and I really appreciate the reviews you write.  
So _you_, yes you, I know your reading this so review!  
**


	3. Have To Be Something

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more.**_

_**A/N: Thank you Lilly for betaing!**_

**3. Have To Be Something**

A whistling Draco stepped out of the lift and walked in the direction of his office. He stopped whistling and greeted his friend who was walking by, "Morning, Blaise," and then continued.

Blaise Zabini raised his eyebrow as he saw his friend and boss step into his office with a little more spring in his step than he usually did. _That's strange._ Blaise thought and followed Draco into his office.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Draco yelled from inside and Blaise stepped in with a look on his face that Draco couldn't really comprehend. "What's wrong?"

"You seem... cheery," Blaise noted.

"What? Can't a man be in a good mood?" Draco said before he began whistling again.

Blaise looked at him strangely "Yeah, but for you, that's rare."

"And your point would be...?"

"Something is up, and I want to know what it is."

"I'll tell you later," Draco smirked, knowing it would get on Blaise's nerves.

"I want to know now."

"Alright then..." Draco looked around the room. "You know, I think my office needs re-decorating, don't you?" Draco said just to get Blaise flared up. He may have been all grown up and a man, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a bit of fun.

"Draco Malfoy! If you don't tell me what it bloody is, I swear I'll--"

"Hermione and I are back together," he said, unwilling to contain the happiness in his voice.

"Really?" Blaise asked, taken aback.

"Yes, really." Draco smiled.

"That's great!"

"You bet. Do me a favor -- you're my assistant, like you have a choice -- call the florist and order two dozen roses for Hermione," Draco said.

"Two dozen?" Blaise asked skeptically.

"You're right, make that three. Make sure you tell them only the the freshest roses they've got. Only the best for Hermione," he said brightly, and he smiled.

Blaise raised his eyebrow again.

"Don't look at me like that, and just order the Merlin damn roses. Tell them I want them in white and red and make sure you tell them to put the lasting charm on them." Blaise just stood there looking at him "Don't just stand there, GO!" Blaise shook his head but left. "Dare question me, I'll tell you what I think," Draco mumbled as his thoughts floated away to Hermione. He stood up and walked to look out into the artificial world outside his fake windows.

All that he could think about was that he had Hermione back. He just wanted to relax and reminisce in their old happy memories, and, when he did, stop and think about them. He couldn't help but smile and look forward to the happy memories they were soon to add.

He wanted to be happy again. Truly happy, love-happy. Happy like there was someone there for you, someone you could confide in, someone to love you, someone who you could love back and cherish and... make happy.

Okay sure, he didn't do such a great job last time, considering how they had ended up, but now he knew more about Hermione, along with a list of what he shouldn't do. He hoped that, this time, he could do it right.

He wanted to be... what did he want to be? Number one in her book? Perfect husband? Mr. Right? _The_ one? The possibilities were endless.

He just wanted to be... good enough.

Good enough to make her stay. But then, he _was_ a Malfoy. Malfoys strive for the best, and "good enough" was not enough. He had to be... more than enough. He had to be... something!

"Ugh!" he yelled in frustration. But then the thought hit him. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't have to be anything. Maybe he just had to be himself, and maybe that was enough and would be enough for her.

And then another thought came. Wasn't it just "being himself" that pushed her away, made her leave? But then... he didn't do anything! She had thought he had cheated on her, but he hadn't. He loved her more than anything, and he was going to prove to her just that. He was going to make sure she never had any doubts or regrets.

It was a tough job...

But he was up for the challenge.

**A/N: Move that mouse buddy and review!**


	4. Meetings and Roses

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not Harry Potter.**_

**A/N: Sorry it took SO LONG to post this chapter, something happened so I ended up edited the chapter myself so forgive me for any errors.**

**4. Meetings and Roses**

"Granger!" Hermione turned around to the voice.

"Oh hey Caralin." Hermione smiled.

"Hey." Caralin smiled back. "Listen, Nebi told me to tell you that you have a delivery waiting for you at the front desk."

"Okay I'll go get it. Thank you." Hermione said as she began walking to the direction of the lifts.

- - -

"Woah." Hermione whispered with an eyebrow raised once she was in the first floor. "Brenda what's all this?" Hermione asked in bewilderment over how many roses there were in the front desk.

"Roses, for you." Brenda said as she looked up from some papers.

"Oh Brenda you shouldn't have." Hermione teased.

"Believe me I didn't, but a certain Malfoy did." She said as she held out an open card. "Seems like a charming, sweet young fellow from what I can tell." Hermione took the card.

"Brenda you snoop." Hermione said as she put one of her hands on her waist.

"Hey, the boy should have shut that thing with glue or put a spell on it if he didn't want people to read it." She replied back. "Now read it's so cute!" She smiled.

Hermione looked at her coldly but then smiled and did as so.

_To my dearest Hermione,_

_I hope we can restart fresh and build our way back _

_up to the way we use to be._

_I'm sorry for all those times I was a git and an idiot _

_and I'm glad that you're willing to take a second _

_chance on me._

_I promise you won't regret it._

_I look forward to seeing you later. _

_Love,_

_Draco M._

Hermione looked smiling to a curios Brenda.

"So what'd ya think?" She asked.

"Must admit, he's pretty sweet." Hermione replied back as she took one of the many bouquets of roses in her hands and admired them.

He was charming and sweet, that she couldn't deny.

- - -

Hermione entered her apartment and took off her coat.

"So how was your day?"

"Ah!" Hermione screamed "Draco you scared me."

"Sorry love." He said as he took her coat and kissed her cheek. "I see you got the flowers, did you like them?" He asked.

During Hermione's break she had come and put the flowers in different areas of her apartment.

"Yes, they're beautiful. Thank you." Hermione smiled "By the way how'd you get in my house?"

"Well after I found out I couldn't apparate or floo in here I checked the door and found that it was unlocked."

"Oops." Hermione said with a sheepish look.

"Yeah." Draco nodded but smiled none the less. "Now get all dressed up because I'm taking you out."

"Draco you don't have to." Hermione replied.

"I insist." he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Hermione found herself unable to say no "Oh alright."

"Brilliant, I'll wait for you here." He said as he sat down and picked up a book on the coffee table.

Hermione looked at him with a strange look on her face and shook her head as she left to her room. She took a quick shower and looked at her closet for what to wear, she thought of a dress, but what if it wasn't fancy. Then she thought of dressing casual but then might be under dressed.

"Hey Draco!" Hermione called from the door.

"Yes!" He called back.

"Casual or formal?"

"What?" He said, not understanding her question.

"Should I dress casual or formal?"

"Oh, um, a skirt and a blouse will do."

"Okay, thanks." Hermione said before closing the door.

She came back out ten minutes later looking just as beautiful as ever.

"So you're ready?" Draco asked as he stood up.

"Yes just let me get my-" She was about to say purse but the door bell rang. "Um, I'll get it."

Hermione peeked over the keyhole and was surprised to see who was there.

"Todd?" Hermione asked as she opened the door just enough so that he couldn't see past her, problem was that he was taller than her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey 'Mione, Josephine told me to give you these files for tomorrow." He said as he held out some folders.

Draco heard the male voice and tried to take a look past Hermione to see who the guy was but Hermione kept trying to block him. Draco became suspicious.

"Did I interrupt something?" Todd said as he noticed Hermione was dressed very pretty.

"Um, kinda, sorta, yeah" Hermione nodded.

Hermione moved her head a bit to the side and Todd noticed a blond head guy in her living room.

"Oh you're with-" He began.

"Draco. Yeah" She nodded again.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?"

Hermione had her doubts but before she could stop it her mouth said "Come in" and well... he did.

"Draco this is my friend from work Todd, Todd this is Draco, my-..."

"Husband" Draco answered for her as he shook hands with Todd.

"Glad to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you" Todd began, he saw Hermione waving at him to stop from behind Draco and he got the hint. "From newspapers," Todd said quickly "You're very well known."

"Well now that we've all met each other, Draco and I were just about to go out." Hermione interrupted before anything went wrong.

"Sorry for interrupting." Todd said.

"Don't sweat it." Draco replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione." Todd said as he headed towards the door. "Draco it was nice meeting you."

"You too." Draco smiled.

"Bye Todd." Hermione said as she closed the door. She turned back to Draco and smiled. "So where we going?"

**A/N: I tried to edit the chapter the "correct way" so how'd I do?  
Review but please, hold the flames!**


	5. Accusations

_**Disclaimer: I own Todd, Josephine and the plot!**_

**5. ****Accusations**

------- **12:00 p.m.**

"So how was it?"

"Was he nice?"

"Did he say anything?"

"Details girl, details!" Josephine yelled forcefully.

"Alright, alright!" Hermione yelled back. Todd, Josephine and her were sitting outside a café having lunch. Todd had told Josephine about Hermione going out with Draco and she was currently being bombarded with questions.

"It was... _nice?_" Hermione offered, hoping it would shut them up knowing full well that it wouldn't.

"Nice? NICE?"

"Yes nice!" Hermione bit back.

"Alright then, tell us how it was nice." Todd said calmly.

"It was pleasant." Todd and Josephine looked at her expectantly "He was a gentleman the whole night and we had dinner which was very good. We went to that new place near Diagon Alley. We should totally go there sometime for lunch, the food is really good. You should try their-"

"Out of topic!" Josephine yelled. Merlin she could be annoying sometimes.

"There isn't much to say. It was awkward the whole night, it was as if we were teenagers again on our first date."

"Aw" Josephine smiled.

"Not aw, definitely not aw. More like an uncomfortable moment I'd very much not like to re-live."

"Well you're going to have to, don't you think?" Todd said. Hermione looked at him "You're going to go out on more dates... right?"

"Thanks for the reminder Todd." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Sorry." he smiled.

"Have you heard anything from him?" Josephine asked.

"No but it's pretty early in the morning, plus he has work." Hermione replied.

"All I'm saying is that the boy better not mess this up."

"How much time do you give him before he messes up?" Todd asked Josephine with an eyebrow raised.

Josephine shrugged. "Three weeks."

"I bet you two."

"Todd!" Hermione yelled.

"I was kidding!" He replied "I give him one."

"Hey!" Hermione threw her napkin at him and laughed.

Todd smiled "Don't blame the truth."

"Oh shut up." Hermione smiled back.

-------** 2:50 p.m.**

"Draco, a letter just arrived for you." Blaise said as he handed Draco the letter.

"Thank you." Blaise nodded and left the room.

Draco opened the letter and read it.

"What the bloody hell." Draco thought to himself.

The letter was short and sent without a name. The purpose of the letter was unclear yet the meaning for it being sent was clear enough.

_Stay away from Hermione Granger._

Who dare tell him to stay away from Hermione! She was his wife! If that person thought that he would listen to a few measly words written on a scrap of paper he had been surely mistaken.

It was an empty threat. Nothing more, nothing less.

Draco's thinking went into overdrive and suspicion arose.

What if... what if it wasn't a he? What if it was the same person mentioned? What if it was Hermione who had sent it? Did she really despise him as much as to sent him a letter implying to stay away from her?

She didn't have to, he would've gotten the hint.

He looked back down at the paper. It didn't look like her handwriting but then again magic could cover up anything.

And the thought just angered him more.

-------** 4:00 p.m.**

"You know you could have told me in a different way." Draco said sharply as Hermione entered her flat.

"Told you what differently?" Hermione asked surprised as she began taking off her jacket.

"You damn well know what!" Draco yelled.

"No I do not know what!"

"Maybe this should ring a bell." Draco shoved the piece of paper into her hands. She unfolded the note and read it.

"What's this?" She asked looking up at Draco.

"All you had to do was tell me and I would have left you alone."

"What?" Hermione yelled trying to catch on to what he was talking about then realizing where his mind was heading. "Wait, you think I sent this?" Hermione asked taken aback by his accusation.

"I bloody well do."

"Well I bloody well didn't!"

"Then who bloody hell did!"

"I BLOODY don't KNOW!" Hermione yelled out of breath. As soon as her breath caught back up with her she spoke again. "I can't believe you would even think I had something to do with this."

"Yeah then who did?"

"How should I know?" Hermione bit back.

"It's connected to you."

"How do you know it's connected directly at me?"

Draco took the paper from her and pointed "Hermione. Granger. I think that tells you that it's you the person is talking about."

"There could be another Hermione Granger running around." Hermione stated.

"How about the fact that it was sent to _me?_ I don't know any other Hermione's. Do you?" Draco asked as he quickly raised an eyebrow.

"Listen let's just drop this whole thing alright? It's one piece of paper." Hermione shrugged.

"Alright then." Draco said as he turned to leave.

"I really do want to give you a chance." Hermione said calmly as Draco's hand touched the door handle.

Draco didn't move nor turn around to face her. "And I really want you to." Draco said back. "I'll talk to you later." Draco said without turning around as he left.

**A/N: Well, now the story is moving on to the more interesting chapters :)  
Don't forget to review!!**


	6. Interrupted

_**Disclaimer: I only own Todd... and the plot!**_

**NOTE: The italics are Draco's thoughts, and anything in between the italics is Draco's conscious. Um... you'll just know.**

**6. Interrupted**

"I don't get it." Josephine said as she and Hermione sat in the lounge room before they begun work.

"What's not to get?" Hermione asked back.

"I don't get why someone would do that."

"Yeah but who would." Hermione shrugged. "It was probably a few kids playing a prank." Hermione said, trying to convince herself.

"But nobody knew about the problem you and Draco had. Only your friends and family knew. Somehow it was all kept hush hush."

"I bet Draco has something to do with that." Hermione mumbled.

"Maybe you have a stalker." Josephine continued.

"A stalker? A good one or bad one?"

"What the bloody hell do you mean 'a good or bad one'! They all suck in my opinion." Hermione sighed. "I'm a little apprehensive to be honest" Josephine said turning to Hermione.

"Well don't be apprehensive because it only makes me even more apprehensive!" Hermione yelled nervously.

"Relax, I'm sure it's nothing." Josephine said shrugging it off.

"You're the one that's making me all nervous with your bloody stalker talk." Josephine gave a small giggle. "It's not funny!"

"I know but watching you freak out _is_ kinda funny, I mean you're always so cool and collected." Josephine went on, "Look, all you have to worry about is more letters coming."

"What if more _do_ come?" Hermione asked nervously.

"We'll know what to do, we just will" Josephine said reassuringly.

The door to the lounge opened.

"Hermione, I'm glad I found you!"

Hermione turned around. "Hi Nebi."

"Hi. Brenda told me to give you this." She took out a small piece of folded paper from her pocket and handed it to Hermione.

"Oh, thank you." Hermione smiled as she took the paper from Nebi.

Nebi smiled back. "Your welcome. Well, I've gotta go check on some patients. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded.

She looked down at the paper in her hand and unfolded it.

_Hermione,_

_If you're not busy today maybe I can take you out to lunch? _

_Let me know,_

_D.M._

"What's that?"

Hermione looked up from the letter to Josephine who was trying to read over her shoulder.

"It's a letter from Draco asking me out to lunch today. You think I should?"

"Sweetie, don't let one measly letter stand in the way of love." Josephine replied.

"So you think I should say yes?"

"He's your husband for heaven's sake! And a bloody good one at that. Go out with him, have a nice time, talk, laugh, live; Just have fun!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Hermione mumbled.

"You better take it as a yes." Josephine replied.

"Alright, alright! I'm writing down my answer." Hermione scribbled on the bottom that she had agreed to go out with him for lunch.

"I'll give this to Brenda so she can send it." Josephine said as she got up. Hermione gave Josephine the letter and watched her head for the door.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I have to talk to her anyway. Can you go check on my patient in room 213 please?"

"Sure thing." Hermione nodded and watched Josephine leave. Hermione left out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

- - -

Lunch time had come rather quickly if you asked Hermione Granger. Before she knew it she was out of her uniform, into her normal clothes and heading to the lobby to find that Draco was already there waiting for her.

"Hi." Hermione said as she made her way towards him.

He smiled as she came up to him. "Hello." He said as he held out a single pink rose for her that he had hid behind his back.

"Aw, thank you Draco that's really sweet of you."

"Don't mention it." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Alright then." Draco took a hold of her hand.

They apparated to a nice outdoor café. Draco held Hermione's chair out for her and then sat down in his chair as a waiter brought over some menu's.

"How's work?" Draco asked as he skimmed the menu.

"Work's good, you?" Hermione asked back.

"Work has been good."

"Good." Hermione nodded. What else was she supposed to say? They had built their relationship up so high that it was hard to have it crash down and have to start all over again. Things just weren't the same!

After a few moments of silence Draco decided to speak. "Do you like being a doctor?"

"Yeah. It makes me feel accomplished." Hermione said proudly.

"_Accomplished?_" Draco asked curiously.

"Yeah, like at the end of the day I know that I've helped someone and did something good and it makes me feel accomplished."

"That's a nice way to put it."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled.

Hermione may have been happy with what he had just said but Draco was mentally smacking himself silly. '_That's a nice way to put it?' what's wrong with you Malfoy! You never say stuff like that now man up!_ But it's Hermione. _But it's a chick thing to say! _Shut up! _I can't. I'm you, you idiot!_

"Draco are you okay?" Hermione asked as Draco had this serene look on his face.

"Oh, what? Me? Oh yeah I'm fine." Draco nodded as he snapped back to reality.

"Hermione?" Someone called from behind her.

"Todd?" Hermione asked surprised.

"What a surprise to see you here." Todd said as if he had no idea that she was going to be here.

_Oh great_, Draco thought sarcastically. _First he interrupts us before we go to dinner and now he interrupts us during lunch. Why can't he just fuck off?_

"Would you mind if I sit down?" Todd asked.

"Actually-" Draco began.

"Great." Todd interrupted as he pulled out an extra chair and sat down.

_Bugger._

"So what's up?" He asked in a happy cheery voice.

_Shut your trap and go to hell._

"Actually, Draco and I were about to have lunch." Hermione answered.

"Oh that's wonderful, the food here is very good."

"I know _that._" Draco mumbled between clenched teeth as he pretended to browse the menu.

"What was that?" Todd asked.

"Oh, that I agree." Draco said in a friendly matter. _You stupid mother-_

"Todd is there anything you want?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think I'll try the fish." He responded.

"No, not to eat. I meant it like..." Hermione trailed off.

"She meant it as in what the hell are you doing here?" Draco said for her and then gave him a fake smile.

"Lunch is better with friends, don't cha think?" Todd said with an eyebrow raised with just enough arrogance for Draco to catch.

"Not when you're not invited." Draco said, the bully in him was just ready to come out again.

"There's always room for friends." Todd said right back in the same tone.

"Yeah but it gets crowded."

"Never in their hearts."

"That's just cheesy!"

"Well you're just lame!"

"You wanna talk about lame?" Draco said standing up.

"No, I wanna talk about how pathetic you are!" Todd said as he too, stood up.

"Would you two SHUT UP AND SIT!" Hermione yelled. The two boys glared daggers at each other and sat. "I've had enough of you two and your pompous behavior! Draco just shut up and stay put and Todd I think it best you leave."

"Alright then, Hermione I'll see you at work." Todd said calmly.

"Like hell you will!" Draco yelled. "You're going to stay bloody away from her!"

"Who are you my mother?" Todd retorted back.

Draco stood up. "HEY!" Hermione yelled, "You leave!" Hermione pointed at Todd "And you sit!" She pointed at Draco. They both stared at her "Don't just look at me GO!"

Draco immediately sat and Todd almost ran out.

"Goodness! What the hell's the matter with you?!" Hermione yelled.

"ME!" Draco yelled, completely outraged.

"Yes you!"

"I didn't start!"

"Fine!" Hermione yelled as she crossed her arms and looked away.

Draco just stared at her until he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and went over to her side.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did and I shouldn't have yelled." Draco said calmly and softly but Hermione still didn't look at him. He knelt down, "God Hermione what do you want me to say? You can't blame me for acting the way I did, he was being a bloody rude git." Hermione looked at him. "I'm sorry." Draco continued before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Fine, you're forgiven." Hermione said smiling slightly.

"Thanks babe." Draco said softly before kissing her again.

**A/N: Yes, Todd is an annoying pig but that just makes it even more fun to write scenes with him and Draco together, meaning... FIGHT SCENES AND DRAMA!  
But only if you review... HA!**

**P.S. They only caused a small scene.**


	7. Letters For Both

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling! **_

_**A/N: Thank you Lilly for betaing!!!**_

**7. Letters For Both**

"... And the stupid git comes in like he got an invitation!" Draco yelled as he paced his office, telling his story to his best friend. "He's always interrupting me and Hermione. First it was dinner and now this! I swear, Blaise, one day I'm gonna loose it and I'm gonna kill him." 

"Woah, woah, woah-- slow down. You're just beginning to get on everybody's good side again. Killing someone is not the best idea right now." Blaise chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Draco said in a low but deadly voice.

"You're right, it's not," Blaise said seriously, his laughter dying abruptly.

"I think I--" Draco noticed a lime green paper on his desk. "What's this?" he asked as he picked it up.

"What's what?" Blaise asked.

"This." Draco held up the bright colored paper.

"Dunno, mate, I don't remember any messages coming in for you," Blaise responded, getting up and standing next to Draco. "Well, don't just stand there, open the bloody sucker."

Draco opened the paper. "Fuck," he cursed as he crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash can.

"What? What did it say?" Blaise asked.

"Another 'stay away from Hermione' letter! The fucker should really get a life!" Draco snapped.

"Okay, calm down."

"I don't what I'm going to do about this bloody shit!"

"You tell Hermione just so she knows, and you get on with your life. When the letters begin to get serious you tell the Ministry."

"Which wouldn't be very hard because I WORK IN IT!" Draco yelled.

"You know what, I'll be back. I'm gonna get you some calming potion. Hopefully that will help." Blaise got up.

"I AM CALM!" Draco yelled.

"Better make that a strong dose of calming potion..." Draco gave him a cold glare. "And tea." Blaise added before he left.

Draco sat down in his chair, arms crossed, and glared at nothing in particular.

"'If the letters get serious tell the Ministry,'" Draco mimicked.

He already worked in the bloody Ministry, meaning he should already be doing something about it! Sure his department didn't have anything to do with... with... with whatever that bloody letter was! Sure, there was no real threat in the letters... he kept trying to tell himself that. He told himself that the writer had every right to do it and that he shouldn't give a damn. It was just a note, right?

Still, he couldn't help giving a damn. He was no longer a little boy who needed to be told what to do. He was a grown man who didn't like it when people told him how to run his life. He didn't like it, not one bit.

"Here," Blaise said as he re-entered. He held a cup of tea in one hand and a small bottle in the other. He poured the small bottle into the tea cup and handed it to Draco. "Drink this."

Draco glared at him but drank it anyway and immediately felt placid. Draco finished drinking his tea.

"Feeling better?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded. "I think so."

"Good. Don't let these measly letters get to you. It's probably what the writer wants. Destroy you, bit by bit."

Draco looked up at him suspiciously. "Are you writing those blasted letters?"

"WHAT! Are you kidding me? NO WAY!"

"Because if you are, I'll bloody kill you. You know that."

"Is that a question?"

"That's a promise." Draco said boldly.

"Hey, don't sweat it. It isn't me." Blaise promised, holding his hands up.

" Well, you'd better find out who it is," Draco retorted as he stood up.

"I thought calming potion was supposed to make you calm, but instead it just makes you more hostile," Blaise remarked.

"You've got ten seconds to get your arse out of my office," Draco warned.

"I'm gone. Got work to do anyway," Blaise said as he left the room.

- - -   
"Hermione!"

"Not now, Todd!" Hermione said as she walked away quickly away from him, but he caught up.

He ran in front of her. "Hermione."

"What?" Hermione said as she put her hand on her hip.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Yes, aren't we all." Hermione kept on walking.

"Hermione, would you just listen to me!" Todd shouted, and he chased after her.

Suddenly, an owl flew by and dropped a letter at Hermione's feet. "That's strange; since when are owls allowed in here?" Hermione thought to herself as she took the letter from the floor.

"What's that?" Todd asked. He went by her side and saw her pick up a piece of paper.

"I don't know," Hermione said as she opened up the note.

_You will be mine. Hermione Granger, you _will _be mine._ _One way or the other, you'll be mine._

"What kind of crap is this?" Hermione asked.

"What does it say?" Todd asked; he looked at her curiously. He never got an answer. Hermione was already gone and running to the lifts. "Hermione, what does it say!" Todd yelled as the lift doors closed. "Women." He shook his head and left for his office.

**A/N: I wanted this chapter to be longer but I think the next part needs a chapter of it's own.  
REVIEW!**


	8. It Gets Serious

_**Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling, don't sue, blah blah blah...**_

**A/N: YAY! Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix comes out tomorrow! Anybody gonna see it?**

_**Thank you Lilly for beta'ing this chapter!**_

**8. It Gets Serious**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

All of a sudden an owl flew by and dropped a letter in front of Hermione's feet. "That's strange, since when are owls allowed in here?" Hermione thought to herself as she took the letter from the floor.

"What's that?" Todd asked as he went by her side and saw her pick up a piece of paper.

"I don't know," Hermione said, opening the note.

_You will be mine. Hermione Granger, you _will _be mine._

_One way or the other, you'll be mine._

"What kind of crap is this?" Hermione asked.

"What does it say?" Todd asked as he looked at her curiously. He never got an answer; Hermione was already gone and running to the lifts. "Hermione, what does it say?" Todd yelled as the lift doors closed. "Women." He shook his head and went back to his office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione dashed like mad into the Ministry of Magic. She quickly handed in her wand and went anxiously to the lifts. If she were in less of a hurry, she would probably have stopped and thought of the last time she had been in the Ministry of Magic, but now was not the moment.

Hermione hastened out of the lift onto Draco's floor.

"Hi, Blaise, bye, Blaise," Hermione said quickly as she power-walked in the direction of Draco's office.

"Hermione? Hey, wait!" Blaise called after her, but-- too late. She had already entered Draco's office, shutting the door behind her.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Why are you out of breath?" Draco asked as Hermione lay her head against the door and attempted to steady her breathing.

"I got... I got..." Hermione tried to say in between breaths.

"Hermione, catch your breath first," Draco said.

"I got this," she said, still slightly out of breath. She held up a piece of paper, similar to the one Draco had gotten earlier that day.

Draco snatched the paper out of Hermione's hand and opened it.

"Fucker's gonna pay big time," Draco said in a deadly voice.

"Draco, don't get carried away," Hermione warned.

"Get carried away? Oh, I'm not getting carried away, babe," he said calmly as he walked over to his desk. "No, not at all; But fucker's gonna pay!" he yelled, slamming his fist down onto his desk and making Hermione jump.

"Draco--"

"The bastard sent me one this fucking morning, and now you! Hermione, you know I'm not going to take that, and _this_ letter is a threat!"

"Draco, it's not a threat."

"Yeah, well, it's not nice, either."

"Draco, just--"

"Hermione," he said, turning to face her with a serious face, "I'll handle this."

Hermione sighed. "Promise me you won't overreact."

"Overreact how?"

"Just don't get carried away, okay?"

"I'll try not to, darling," Draco said as he put his arms around her waist, pulled her close to him, and kissed her.

- - -

Blaise Zabini sat in his office desk and stacked up all the paper work in a neat pile.

"Bye, Blaise," Hermione said as she passed him on her way to the lifts.

Blaise looked up. "Bye, Hermione!" he called back; she waved from inside the lift. Prudently minding his own business, Blaise got back to making sure all the papers were properly organized.

"BLAISE!" Draco yelled fiercely.

"Shit!" Blaise muttered, startled by the loud noise. All the neatly organized papers floated to the floor. "Fuck." Blaise sighed as he looked at the floor to the scattered papers.

"Who cares about bloody papers!" Draco yelled; he waved his wand, and all the papers neatly landed back on Blaise's desk. "I have no idea why you bother by putting all these papers together by hand when you can do it by magic," Draco said irritably.

"Magic isn't always precise, you know," Blaise said as he looked over the papers to make sure they were correctly put together.

"Forget about the bloody papers; I have something more important for you to do."

"Oh, yeah?" Blaise replied sarcastically, raising one eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Look, Hermione is getting the same weird messages I'm getting," he said, handing the note to Blaise.

"What!" Blaise gave the note a wide-eyed look.

"You heard right. I need you to figure out who's sending these messages."

"How am I supposed to figure that out?"

"I dunno, just do! I'm going to pay you for it."

"How much?" Blaise asked, and he raised an eyebrow again.

"Double your salary, now figure out who it bloody is!"

"Right away, Mr. Malfoy." Blaise nodded. Draco walked back into his office.

"Hey, Blaise." Blaise looked up and saw Sarah O'Dally standing next to his desk.

"Oh, hallo, Sarah."

"I finished the papers you asked me to write," she said as she handed them to him.

"Thanks."

" No problem." Sarah was about to walk away, when Blaise got an idea.

"Hey, Sarah?"

Sarah looked back at him. "Yes?"

"You worked in the Department of Mysteries for a while, right?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, two years. Why?"

" Who was the best person that solved mysteries?"

"Why, you got a mystery on your hands?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Um, you could say that. Do you know anyone who could help?"

"Well... two, actually, they're the best; they can solve almost anything."

"That's what I need."

"Here are their names," Sarah said as she wrote down two names on a scrap of paper.

"Thanks." Blaise smiled.

"Don't even mention it." Sarah smiled back.

Blaise heard an office door close, and he looked down at the paper.

He shook his head and smiled slightly as he read the names. He gave a small chuckle. "You have got to be kidding me."

**A/N: Oooh who were the two? I'm in a good mood so leave me a review guessing who it is and if you're correct I'll send you the _beginning_ to the next chapter a few days before I post the _full_ chapter. **


	9. Either One of You Fools

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, me no own Harry Potter.**_

**A/N: Congratulatio****ns to... ****aerochick06! For guessing correctly on the duo that will do the "man hunt" for Hermione and Draco.  
Thank you everybody who guessed, there were some really good guesses in there and this may inspire me to do this more often. Any who, too much chatter... **

_**Thank you Lilly for betaing!**_

**9. Either One of You Fools**

_**The next day... **_

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Draco yelled.

"Hi, Draco," Blaise said as he came into the room. Draco noticed that he was acting a bit sheepishly.

"What's up?"

"I found somebody to do the job," Blaise said.

"You mean, finding out who's behind those letters?"

"Uh... yeah." Blaise nodded.

"_Uh... yeah?_" Draco repeated. "What does that mean?" Blaise usually didn't say 'uh'; usually he was sure of himself and kept his head held high. That was not what was happening now. He was slumping and, as noted, unsure of himself.

"That... well... they're the best, but..."

"But what?"

"They're a pair that... well... you might judge my decision on getting them." Blaise said, choosing his words carefully.

"What? A pair? Please don't tell me it's blabbering Patil and Brown."

"No... it's not."

"Pansy?" Draco asked, shocked. "Please, good lord, tell me it doesn't include Pansy! I have enough problems as it is."

"Don't worry, man, it's not."

"Well then, who is it?"

"Alright... well, keep your mind open, and don't judge them until they've started doing the job. They're from what I hear the best and-- well, keep your mind open to them. Also, remember it's been a long time since Hogwar--"

"Just say who it bloody is already!"

Just then the door opened.

" Dude, there ik a bun of doneuts owside," Crabbe said as he entered the room with a mouthful of what was apparently doughnut.

"They delichious," Goyle agreed.

"CRABBE AND GOYLE!" Draco yelled, outraged. "THAT'S THE BEST YOU'VE BLOODY GOT?!"

"They're the best," Blaise said sheepishly with a fake bright smile at the end of the sentence.

"TRY AGAIN!" Draco yelled.

"No wohriez Drakoy, we tha beht," Crabbe said, doughnut still in his mouth.

"You're the what?" Blaise asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Tah behtz" Goyle answered.

"How is anybody supposed to understand a word coming from either one of you fools when you have food in your mouth!"

"Uhh," Crabbe and Goyle said together.

Draco closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. "I'm doomed," he sighed.

"Draco, just give them a try," Blaise said.

"Yeah." Goyle nodded.

"Yeah, Draco, give us a try," Crabbe agreed.

"Bloody merlin," Draco sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. "... Fine."

"Alright, man, you won't regret it!" Crabbe smiled.

"I'd better not," Draco said sharply.

"So... what do we have to do?" Goyle asked.

- - - - -

"Mrs. Hunnington, you have to take your medicine," Hermione murmured, standing next to her eighty-two-year-old patient.

"Yes? Well I don't want to," Mrs. Hunnington replied. For an eighty-two-year-old, she sure was feisty.

"Come on."

"No, it tastes like shit."

"Hey!" Hermione cried at the senior's choice of words.

"Sweetie, I'm old enough to curse, and when you're my age you'll understand why."

"Mrs. Hunnington," Hermione began sternly as she put one of her hands on her waist. "Do you want to die?"

"That's not funny."

"Not meant to be."

Mrs. Hunnington glared at Hermione, who in turn just glared back. "Fine." she said as she opened her mouth.

"There you go, now you will live a long and happy life," Hermione said happily.

"Oh, if only a potion could do that," Mrs. Hunnington sighed.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "I'll be back to check up on you later."

"Alright, and do bring some cute young men with you!" the elder yelled as Hermione closed the door, laughing a bit.

"Hermione!"

"Todd, it's like you're always chasing me. What?" Hermione asked, turning to face him.

"What's up?"

"_What's up?_" Todd nodded. Hermione shrugged. "Nothing, work." She said as she continued walking.

"What was that all about yesterday?" he asked, walking beside her.

"Todd, that is none of your business."

"But I wanna know,-"

"It's none of your concern." Hermione replied sharply.

"What was it?"

"Todd! If you don't get out of my face in the next five seconds, I will hex you into oblivion, got that?"

"Righty-o," he nodded and went back down the hall.

Hermione walked into Josephine's office.

"Hi." Josephine smiled.

"Hello," Hermione said as she sat down in a chair.

"Do I sense that something is tireful?" Josephine asked.

"Is that even a word?" Hermione answered wearily.

"Nope."

"Thought not."

"Well, what's on your mind?"

"Todd wants to know what's up."

"What's up where?"

"Jo, you know what I mean."

"Well, of course, but what are you talking about?"

"I got sent one of those letters Draco has been getting yesterday."

"WHAT!"

"Yup, don't tell Todd, though."

"Okay, sure thing, but why?" Jo asked.

"I dunno, just don't."

"Gotcha." Josephine nodded. "Well, what'd the letter say?"

"It said that I'd be theirs."

"Creepy."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Draco said he's going to 'handle the situation'," Hermione said, using air quotes.

"Oh, merlin," Jo sighed. "Look, I gotta go; we'll talk later okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Hermione nodded.

Hermione was left alone in the room thinking about that letter. Of course she thought the letter was creepy-- and not to mention it made her a bit afraid, and she did not like that, not one bit. It made her afraid to be alone.

Draco had stayed with her the night before, and for the first time in months they had stayed in the same room, in the same bed, and slept. Everything was rated very PG, thank you very much.

Now that she thought of being in a room all alone, it gave her the chills. Of course she could bear it probably, she wasn't weak, but still she valued her life. She wanted to know the ending, and it wasn't going to be by the hands of a stranger.

So, she did what any normal person would do... she went where all the people were.

**A/N: ****Once again, congrats A****erochick! ****AND**** to our runner-up ****XquietdreamX cuz I really liked her answer and in a weird way it was close. **

**Review people, REVIEW!**

**P.S. Should I do more of these guessing games?**


	10. Telling

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, me no own Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: Thank you for betaing Lilly!**_

**10. Telling  
**

It was Saturday, and Hermione had the day off; which was perfect, since everybody was going to Ron's newly remodeled house to look at the work. Hermione was alone in her own house-- Draco had to go to the office to finish some paperwork. 

Hermione looked at herself one more time in the mirror and Apparated outside a black door. She pushed the small button beside the door, and immediately a bell could be heard.

About five seconds passed before the door opened. "Hermione!" Ron said as he scooped the girl up in his arms and twirled her around. Hermione let out a squeal of delight.

"Hi, Ron!" Hermione grinned.

"Hi! How've you been handling the whole _Malfoy_ issue?" he asked, venom evident in his tone as he said 'Malfoy'. Realization dawned on Hermione: She had forgotten to tell Ron, not to mention everybody else, that she and Draco were back together!

"Um... actually-"

"'Mione!" Harry yelled as he came outside. He hugged her, muffling what she assumed was, "Long time no see."

"Yeah." She nodded as Ron ushered everybody inside.

"Wow. Ron, it's beautiful!" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, who knew Ron had good taste?" Harry joked.

"Stuff it, Harry," Ron replied as Harry laughed.

They were inside the living room, which had pure white walls, three brown couches, a fireplace with a white marble mantle, a red rug, a dark wood coffee table and long red curtains.  
"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny!" The two girls squealed and hugged each other.

"I haven't seen you since forever!" said Ginny.

"I know. You look great!"

"Thanks! You too, I love your shoes."

"Really? I got them at this place right across from-"

"Okay okay, enough," Ron cut in. "Too much girl talk."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, Ronald."

"You try going months without seeing your best friend," Ginny said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss Harry terribly," Ron said sarcastically.

"Git," Harry coughed.

"I heard that!" Harry just chuckled. "Come on, let's sit down in the living room, I made tea." Ron said happily.

Ginny whispered to Hermione as they sat down on the couches. "Here's a tip, spit it back out". Hermione laughed. Harry sat down on the opposite couch. He was eying a spot on his shirt when he felt two pairs of eyes upon him.

"What?" Harry asked. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll leave you alone, maybe I can see if the tea's not toxic." He got up and went into the kitchen.

"So what's been up? Spill."

"Well, I'm telling you this first." Ginny looked at her with interest. "Draco and I are back together," Hermione whispered.

"No way!" Ginny whispered back. "I thought you divorced?"

"No. We were going to but... we didn't."

"Aw." Ginny smiled.

"Yeah but listen, there's something else."

"What?"

"I gotta tell you something but don't tell Ron or Harry... at least not yet."

"Of course." Ginny nodded. Hermione began to explain about the letters in a hushed voice.

"Honest, right?" Ginny asked just to make sure.

"Of course! Why would I lie about a thing like this?"

"I dunno, it just seems..." Ginny sighed and shrugged. "How are you handling this?"

"Well, I'm fine. Draco says he's going to take care of it."

"Good, that's good." Ginny nodded.

"_Well?_" Hermione asked as if expecting something.

"What?"

"Any words of advice?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I've never dealt with a thing like this, how am I supposed to know how to respond?"

"I dunno! I was hoping something along the lines of '_Everything will be fine? Trust Draco? Kick some arse?'_"

"There you go," Ginny said happily as she patted Hermione on the shoulder.

"Oh, you are so your brother's sister," Hermione sighed.

"Hey! Don't compare me to him!" Ginny snapped.

"Compare you to who?" Harry asked as he entered the room with some tea and cookies.

Both girls turned around.

"Oh nothing." Ginny said, grabbing a cookie from the plate Harry had put in the coffee table.

"So what have you two been up to?" Hermione asked, looking over at Ron and Harry.

"Training." " Work." They answered at once.

"How's training coming along, Harry?"

"Really good, I'm positive we're going to win this year's World Cup," Harry said with a smile. Harry had become the seeker for Britain's Quidditch team, leading their team to many victories. Some even said that he was one of the best seekers to ever play but Harry never paid much attention to that. He was just as level headed as ever.

"Anything new in your Firebolt mania, Ron?" Hermione joked.

Ron worked in one of the biggest broom manufacturers in the world. The company he worked at had created the Firebolt, the Firebolt Plus, and the Firebolt Speed. Basically anything that was under the name of Firebolt they had created. Ron helped make the newer generations of Firebolts. Ron's job was pretty big, he also helped decide on the designs for Quidditch uniforms for some of the biggest Quidditch teams, but that was just another duty on the list. 

"We're coming up with some ideas for Firebolts that are safer for kids."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We're making it," Ron answered, sipping his tea.

"What about you, Ginny, how's your job going?"

"Oh, come on, 'Mione, no more us. We wanna hear about you!" Ron replied.

"Alright, fine." Hermione sighed as she put down her tea.

"So what's new?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, 'Mione, what's new?" Ron repeated.

"Well..." Hermine took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Draco and I are back together." Everybody just stared at her. "Well, say something!"

"There's not much to say, Hermione," Harry said.

"You bet there is!" Ron got up from his seat. "What happened to 'We had a fight' and 'I threw his broom out the window'?! What happened to that!"

Hermione looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um, we love each other?"

"What about the divorce, what happened to that?"

"We didn't go through with it."

"Likely story" Ron muttered.

"Ron, would you shut up for a moment!" Ginny yelled. "Draco is a good guy and you know that, we all do. Personally, I'm happy they're back together."

Hermione hugged Ginny. "Thanks, Gin."

"No problem. I mean, we've been through this once before, let it go already!" Ginny said, looking directly at Ron.

"Why are you looking at me? Why not Harry?" Ron looked pointedly at Harry, who was minding his own business, munching on a cookie.

"Because he's not the problem." Ginny glared at Ron.

"You're just saying that because he's your husband."

Ginny stuck out her tongue at Ron, and her action was reciprocated almost instantly.

"Okay! Okay! Get over it!" Harry yelled. "This isn't about Draco and Hermione, it's about Ron's home."

"What about _me_?" Ron yelled.

Harry shrugged "Um... yeah, you too."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Ron sat back down and both girls laughed.

**A/N: Well, I have a little treat for you all and it's the book cover for this story!  
I think it's the best one yet but I'll let you decide. If you wanna have a look at it you can find the link to it on my profile, let me know what you think about it.  
In the meanwhile, don't forget to review! **


	11. Mere Foolery

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, me no own Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: Thank you yet again Lilly for betaing!**_

**11. Mere Foolery **

When Hermione entered her flat, she threw her purse on the couch and went straight into her bedroom.

"Had a good day?"

Hermione jumped, then sighed as she turned around. "Draco, you've really got to stop doing this," she said.

Draco was lying on the bed, hands folded behind his head. "What? Don't you like surprises?"

"I like surprises, but I don't like being scared to death!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," Draco said as Hermione sat beside him in the bed. "I've got news for you."

"Oh, really? What?" Hermione murmured as she snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"I've got some 'detectives' searching for who sent you the letter."

"Draco, you overreacted!" she cried accusingly lifting her head up to look at him.

"Did not!"

"_Detectives?!_"

"Oh relax, it's only Crabbe and Goyle, how good could they be?" Draco said, shrugging the topic off like it was no big deal.

"Oh." Hermione responded blankly as her brain scrambled to process this piece of information. "Wait! Crabbe and Goyle? I thought they... they never were... they weren't... not really-"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just say it!"

"Alright _fine_. They weren't ever-- that smart."

"My exact thoughts."

"Then why'd you hire them?" Hermione cried out.

"Don't blame me, Blaise did it!"

"That idiot." Hermione crossed her arms.

Draco gave a slight chuckle. "Don't worry," Draco said as he kissed her. "Everything will turn out fine. Did you have fun at Weaselbee's house?"

"It's Weasley! -- I mean, Ron!"

"The difference would be?"

"Last names and first names. Gosh, I thought you two would be over that by now."

"We are!" Hermione raised her eyebrows and gave him a disbelieving look. "We can stand each other now! If you leave us alone in the same room, we won't kill each other! _That_ is a break through, my darling."

"Sure, now what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a brisk change of subject.

"To see if you made it home alright." Hermione rolled her eyes. "And to tell you that the two biggest goofs I know are going to help us. This is a happy moment," Draco said sarcastically.

"Whatever, can we go out to eat?" Hermione asked.

"Weren't you just at Weasley's? Oh, wait, no decent food." Draco nodded in understanding.

"Hey, you, stop poking fun at my friend!"

Draco gave her a sheepish look. "But then where would the fun be?"

"Up your arse!"

Draco gave her a shocked look. "Well isn't that just rude!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not meant to be nice." Hermione childishly responded.

"Oh, I'll teach you some manners." Draco pulled her close to him.

"Didn't know you knew the word."

"Haha." He replied as he dipped his head down and captured her lips in his.

**A/N: Short? Now that it is but things will be getting a lot more interesting in the next two chapters. Now make my day and review, please!!!**

**And by the way, how was the book cover!? I really wanna know your opinions!! **


	12. This Is Where It Happens

_**Disclaimer: Repeat after me "Harry Potter does not own me... and I do not own Harry Potter."**_

**A/N: Lilly is busy but she did edit the first part and I did the rest... don't hate me and my horrid editing!  
**

**12. This Is Where It Happens**

"You." He pointed accusingly with one hand, holding a glass of whiskey with the other.

"Me what?" The other man shrugged and made his way to the small bar in the first man's home, pouring himself a drink.

"You are the stupidest man in all of Britain."

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" He took his glass and drank out of it, unaffected by the statement.

"Involved!" he yelled. "Involved! With one of the smartest witches of our time and her rich husband... ARE YOU MENTAL!" he shouted.

"You have no confidence in me."

"You're bloody right!" the man cried.

The other male sipped his drink. "Let her get away from him," he said coolly. "And I'll get her."

"She's working late today, isn't she?" the first man asked, nearly calm again.

"Yes... yes, she is." his friend responded almost wickedly.

- - -

It was three o'clock in the morning and Hermione had been at work all day. She was pretty much her own doctor now but Josephine still helped her out and taught her whatever else she needed to know.

Hermione made her way to the apparating area along a deserted hallway when her vision suddenly started to become blurry. Stopping her walk and clutching her head as a major headache approached. Becoming dizzy Hermione tried to grab onto the wall, only ending collapsing on the ground.

* * *

"Hey Draco." Blaise said as he threw some letters on Draco's desk the next morning. 

Draco had his head to the side staring at the wall. Noticing the 'out of it' expression on Draco's face Blaise knew something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Draco asked as he turned to him.

"Yeah, I said is something wrong?"

Draco sighed. "Hermione didn't come home last night."

Blaise raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"She had a late shift yesterday at Mungo's. She said she'd apparate straight home and I waited for her all night and... nothing."

"That's not like Hermione."

"Think I don't know that?" Draco snapped.

"Did you check the hospital?"

"I asked the counter girl, Hermione never checked out and nobody's seen her."

Blaise gave a low whistle "What are you gonna do?"

"He's got her," Draco said with a gleam in his eyes. "I know he does."

"_He?_ Who?"

"The fuck who's been sending us the letters, that's who!"

"I'll get Crabbe and Goyle, see if they have anything."

"You better, and_ they_ better!" Draco yelled as Blaise dashed out of the room.

About fifteen minutes later Crabbe and Goyle had made their way into Draco's office.

"You two better have some news for me!" Draco said almost mockingly.

"We do." Goyle replied as he got a nod from Crabbe.

"And it is?"

"Informative." Crabbe answered.

"Oh well then pray tell!" Draco responded, he was not in the mood for games.

"We think it'll be good use to you seeing your current situation."

"Saying that it'll be of good use to me doesn't help, knowing what it is DOES! Now tell me!" Okay, Draco was on edge now. If these two idiots didn't tell him something soon he was sure to burst.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other.

- - -

Hermione groaned. She had this throbbing headache. She tried to lift her head from the pillows and get her body to move but found the pain too much so she laid back down. Hermione opened her eyes but all she could see was in blurs. She could tell one thing though... she was not home. Or anywhere familiar for that matter. The air was musty and had that heavy humid air there usually was when you left your window open after heavy rainstorms.

Hermione so wanted to get up, to figure out where she was but it was almost impossible. How could she figure anything out when all that she could see was a mesh of colors!

A door creaked open and a blurred image went to the side of the room and opened what Hermione thought was a curtain as light flooded in, not helping Hermione's vision any.

The image, shall we say person, began to walk towards Hermione. She held in her breath as they stopped at what she assumed was "her" bed.

The person stopped in front of her bed and ran their fingers through her hair "Finally awake I see."

Hermione shut her eyes, the voice was unfamiliar.

**A/N: Review!**


	13. Here

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**AN/: Tai Shing Pek Kwar equals Monkey Kung Fu.**

**ROFL! Yes, I made a Kim Possible reference in this chap! It was something I remembered and I could find a use for it in this chap so I added it. And NO! Nobody kicks monkey ass! Lol.**

**P.S. Yes I'm sorry for leaving you all that cliffie and being all 'rotten' to you guys for increasing the already high suspense but I make it up with a quick update.  
Again, excuse my horrid editing.**

**13. Here**

"You two better stop toying with my patience so, WHAT IS IT?" Draco yelled.

"This." Goyle took out a letter from his pocket. Draco got up and snatched the paper.

"What's this supposed to be?" Draco asked.

"An address." Crabbe responded.

"We think Hermione's in there." Goyle added.

Without second thought Draco took his jacket and ran out of the room as Crabbe and Goyle looked at all the shiny stuff in the room.

"Blaise!" Draco yelled as he went up to his desk. "Write down this address," he said as he put the paper Crabbe and Goyle had given him on the table. "And send some Aurors there, let them know that Hermione has been taken and that we think she's there."

As he finished copying the address Blaise got up. "Okay, written. So, I tell some Aurors Hermione's been taken to this place," he said holding up the small paper with the address "And to get her."

"Yeah." Draco nodded as he followed Blaise into the lift.

"Okay," Blaise nodded. "But then where are you going?" Blaise questioned.

"To get Hermione of course!" Draco said as he pressed the button to the lobby.

"I thought the Ministry was doing that!"

"Yeah well they take too long." Blaise let the subject go. He could tell that Draco was in one of his 'You can't change my mind and if you say another word I'll Avada you' moods. Blaise sighed and waited for the lift to arrive to it's floor.

- - -

"Who the bloody hell are you!" Hermione snapped.

"Feisty eh? My brother warned me so."

"Brother? Who's your brother?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about for now pet." he said patting her head.

"I'm not your 'pet' and do _not_ touch me!" Hermione warned.

"Watcha gonna do? Fight me?" he burst out laughing. "I bet you can't even see straight!" he chuckled.

"I can too!" that was a lie.

"Oh yeah, how many fingers am I holding up?" Hermione could see a blurry outline of fingers, two... or was it three, maybe it was four?

"I don't care! Why would I care?!" Hermione snapped.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Where am I?" Hermione yelled. Her vision was slowly returning back.

"At my humble abode." Hermione blinked twice and looked around the room, vision finally restored to it's original self.

"More like dirty abode." layers of dust had settled on many parts of the room.

"Witty." he said as he crossed his arms and glared at her. Hermione just glared back.

"Yo get down here!" a voice called from downstairs.

"You, stay." he said pointing a finger at her as he closed the door, Hermione could tell that he had locked it. Once she was sure no one was at the door she quickly got up from the bed.

She was wearing the same clothes she had worn at the hospital, the hospital! Slowly it came all back to her. She was just walking and then... and then everything went dark.

"Ugh!" Hermione yelled in frustration. She couldn't find her wand! How the bloody hell was she supposed to kick arse if she didn't have her wand! She felt like hitting something and she knew exactly what it was.

Hermione wracked her brain for idea. She turned her head toward the direction of the window. She slowly made her way to the dusty burgundy curtains. She looked below and sighed.

"Shit." she was on the second floor and it was a long way down, not to mention it was one of those old style windows with nine squares that didn't open up, who's brilliant idea was that!

Hermione looked below, it was somewhat of a small town. Something caught Hermione's attention, it was a moving figure. Hermione squinted her eyes and leaned forward to the glass for a better look.

Finally Hermione obtained that it was a little boy. Hermione knocked on the glass trying to get his attention. On about the fourth time he looked up. Hermione waved, startled he began to move back. Hermione waved her hands and formed the words 'No' on her lips.

"Get help, call someone." she mouthed as she pretended to be calling somebody with an imaginary phone, "You," she pointed at the boy, who just gave her wide afraid eyes instead. "Call." she said dialing imaginary numbers.

"MUMMY!" Hermione heard the little boy yell as he ran in the other direction, knowing full well he wasn't going to be of any help.

Hermione glared at the disappearing figure. "Well screw you." she said as she put her hands on her hips.

The door opened and Hermione quickly turned around.

"Did you just scare off our neighbor?" the guy asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow. He didn't seem upset, simply curious of the answer.

"Who me? No," Hermione shook her "No, no, not me." Hermione said innocently.

"Righttt." he nodded as he slowly walked toward her.

"Hey buddy you stop right there!" Hermione began, pointing a finger at him when he was roughly two feet away from her "I know the great art of... Tai Shing Pek Kwar!" Hermione said nodding solemnly as she took a fighting stance.

"And what's that? The art of making an arse out of yourself?" _Pow_! Hermione kicked him right in the crotch. He doubled over onto the floor in agony.

"Loved to stay and chat but, gotta run!" Hermione said as she ran out of the room. Down to the left were stairs and Hermione made her way towards them. A few feet away from the stairs was the door. Hermione was almost there when a moving figure came out from what Hermione supposed was the living room.

"Stupify!"

- - -

Draco tapped his fingers onto the interior of the taxi.

"Can you go any faster!" Draco said to the driver.

"Speed limit." the cab driver replied simply.

"Ugh!" Draco put his hands on his head in frustration.

This was the only thing Draco could think of. The address had been in a muggle town and what better way to get to a muggle place than in a muggle transportation system, right? So here he was in a muggle taxi going 20 miles per hour when he really wanted to be going at the speed of light.

"How long until we get there?" Draco asked.

"Oh about 8 to 10 minutes."

"Ugh!"

"What's the rush? Young people these days, always in a hurry to get someplace." _This driver must be like a hundred years old. _Draco thought to himself as he looked crossly out the window.

Ten minutes later Draco slammed the door to the taxi shut, handing the old man muggle money he looked at his surroundings. An old two story house with an attic in a deserted location.

Draco sighed. "Must be it." he fingered his wand in his pocket and made his way toward the door.

**A/N: One more chapter left so review!**


	14. No One's End

_**Disclaimer: Close your eyes and clap three times saying "I don't own Harry Potter."**_

**14. No One's End**

Draco walked up to the door and pressed his ear to the wood.

"Did you really think it would be that easy!" a voice yelled, laughter shadowing in his voice. "I took the spell off, you can get up. Don't try anything tricky though." the voice warned.

"_Who are you?_" he heard a female voice bravely ask. Instantly Draco's breath caught in his throat. He could recognize that voice anywhere, Hermione's.

"Nothing of importance."

"Nothing of importance? NOTHING OF IMPORTANCE!" she yelled. "You've got me trapped inside your house and who you are is NOTHING OF IMPORTANCE!"

"Shut it shorty if you wanna see tomorrow!"

"Fuck you!" Draco heard something and he was afraid it was the sound of a smack.

Draco looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched. When he was sure he was alone he took out his wand and pointed it at the lock. "_Alohamora._" Draco whispered. He could ever so slightly hear an opening click.

Raising his wand higher Draco burst into the room.

"Draco!" he heard Hermione's cry of happiness but kept his eyes locked on the other bloke who too, had his wand up. Draco heard footsteps to the right come down a flight of stairs and heard a mumbled "Oh shit."

"Shut up, Barry!" the other guy yelled, to who Draco could only presume was the new member of the room.

"I didn't get myself in this mess so you can just shut yourself up!" Barry answered.

"Did too!"

"I just followed orders cuz you were gonna Crucio me!"

"Unforgivable spell coming into play now boys?" Draco asked, eyebrow quirked.

"I wasn't gonna curse nobody!" the other guy defended.

"Says you. Hermione, get over here." Draco ordered and Hermione was happy to comply.

"Stay!" the other guy said. Moving his wand from Draco, onto Hermione.

"Hermione, come!" Draco yelled, beckoning her with one hand.

"Nobody's moving or going anywhere, I got strict orders here!"

"Oh yeah, from who?" Draco asked. The bully Draco was making an appearance again.

"From--" Barry was about to answer, until the other guy interrupted.

"Oi! You answer no questions, got that?" he yelled.

"But I--"

"Stuff it!"

"You're so unfair, Larry, I hate you!" Draco rolled his eyes, this argument was so stupid and pointless. Like two little kids in a speech fight, presumably big brother against little brother. Draco took quick glances of both of them and realized they kinda did look alike. Their names were Barry and Larry apparently. Holding in a laugh Draco took that distracted moment as a chance to grab Hermione. He took her by the hand and was about to pull her towards him--

"Crucio!"

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled as Draco fell to the floor in agonizing pain. Shortly the spell was lifted.

"Weren't gonna curse 'nobody' huh?" Draco said from the floor.

"Only if I have to." Larry replied.

"You evil little bastard!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Stuff it shorty or I won't hesitate to Crucio you too!"

That did it. Draco lifted himself from the floor. "Stay away from Hermione!" he yelled.

The other man's face turned smug. "Never."

"Expeliramus!" Draco yelled. Larry's wand lifted from his hands into the air and Draco caught it. "Watcha gonna do now big man?"

His face turned pale. "Um..."

The door burst open. "Drop your wands on the floor and put your hands in the air! Draco, not _you_!" the person yelled as Draco was about to set the wands on the floor. There were two men and a women at the door wearing Auror uniforms.

"Are these the ones, Draco?" the women asked.

"These two." Draco pointed at Larry and Barry who's color had drained from their faces completely. "I'm not sure if they wrote the letters or not though."

"We'll question them then." the second male replied.

"Yes Henley, do." Draco said.

"Please." Hermione spoke up.

"What was that darling?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist as the Aurors began taking care of Larry and Barry.

"You forgot to say _please_." Hermione said innocently.

"At a time like this all you can think about is my manners!"

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "Apparently." she pressed her lips against his.

"I came as soon as I heard!" the door opened again and there standing by the door frame was Todd.

"Not you again!" Draco yelled, annoyance coming back.

"Hermione are you alright?" he asked making his way over to her and taking her hand.

Draco smacked Todd's hand away from Hermione's. "She's fine now leave!" Draco gave him a look that could kill.

"I'll do no such thing!"

"Todd!" Barry yelled, trying to loosen himself from the imaginary ropes place upon him. "Todd!" Todd became sheepish as his name was being called. "Todd get your arse over here and explain it to them!"

"Barry, shut-up!" Larry yelled.

"If he doesn't explain, _we're_ the one's going to Azkaban."

"For once in you're life you're right. Hey you prat get over here!" Larry yelled at Todd.

"Do I know you?" Todd replied.

"You little piece of crap, I'm your brother!" Larry wriggled in his binding.

"Holy sh--" Hermione was about to yell before Todd cut in.

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!" Larry and Barry yelled at once.

"It was you're stupid plan anyway!" Barry yelled.

"Yeah! I warned you that you were just being mental going after her but NO! You just HAD to like HER! You just HAD to get her from HIM!" Larry roared.

"You little git!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione I swear!" Todd began.

Immediately binding spells were put on Todd.

"You're coming with us." the women Auror began.

"But I didn't do anything! I was framed, I swear! HERMIONE!" he yelled as his voice echoed through the room as the Auror had taken him and apparated.

"We'll take these two." one of the two Aurors, Henley, said. "Meet you at the Minstry in a while Draco." Draco nodded and they left with Barry and Larry leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"Woahh, freaky." Hermione said, breaking the silence.

Draco gave a soft chuckle. "Glad that's over anyway."

"Yeah, who would have thought it was Todd?"

Draco straightened up. "I did." he said confidently.

"Yeah right." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I did!" Draco defended.

"Liar!"

"Okay, fine, you win! I didn't know!" Draco gave up.

"Ha ha!"

"Whatever," Draco shrugged "But there's one thing I could say, and never lie about it."

"And what's that?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her and smiled. "'I-love-you'."

Hermione smiled back. "I love you too."

Hand in hand they both left the house with a smile etched upon their lips. Now they could finally live life like they should have, like they did. Long before any of this had begun. Before they had gotten close to divorce. Back when they were happy being Draco and Hermione Malfoy, husband and wife.

Now the question was, what were they going to do now?

Whatever they did, whatever happened it was all going to be okay because, well, they had each other. No one could ever come between them.

No one.

**A/N: Fin.**

**Yes, just about all of you were correct. Todd was behind it all, congrats to everybody who got it right! Did I trick anyone? Even for a second??**

**A big giant thank you to my beta Lily because she took part in making this story wonderful! For all those who liked this story I have to give credit for that to Lilly because she made it flow and made the writing fit perfectly together. Not to mention corrected all my errors. So thank you SOOOO much!!!!!!**

**Thank you everybody for your kind encouraging reviews! I hope you all read my next story titled "Breathe Me" which is another Draco Hermione fic and it should be posted on my profile.**

**There's a lot of questions that have been left un-answered involving the story, so if any of you want to leave me questions to answer, and I get enough, I'll post another chapter answering all of them... If I'm allowed to do that... Am I??... I think I am... Right?**

**Until next time,**

**KiRa M. EMeRaLd**


End file.
